What is this?
by Music lover3212
Summary: There's a new girl and Zim is angered thinking she is like Dib for hanging around him alot. But after Ms. Bitters assigns them to a 3 month project, this girl is making him act strange. How can he deal with this strange behavior? Better than it sounds. Up for adoption, see bio for a clue of the story.
1. Chapter 1: Zel

**A/N: Full summary is in my bio.**

**Me: Hey y'all! This is my first IZ story so be nice. By the way I will switch POVs alot. I read too many IZ fanfics and I just**_** had **_**to write my own.**

**Zim: Yes, the pathetic worm-baby cannot resist the almighty**_** Zim!**_

**Me: SHUT IT! Anyway…**

**Zim: On with the pitiful story**

**Me: (**_**mutters) **_**That's my line and my story isn't pitiful.**

* * *

><p>'<em>What am I going to do with him?<em>' I thought as I hanged up. Dib's my best friend but I have to admit, he has to lay off the paranormal stuff for a while. It's a good thing sometimes he does when I'm with him and I'm moving back with him.

Hi, my name's Zel and I'm just your average 14 year old girl. I went to the kitchen to get a cupcake (chocolate…yum.) and some milk then sat my ass on the couch. I thought about my old town, it's been about 7 years since I've been there and I thought about my two friends.

Gaz maybe violent but she has a soft spot for me, (we have an exchange going on.) she acts cold towards me too but she never hits me like she does to Dib. We both were good in video games so it's always pretty much a tie. I don't irritate her because I can be tough myself (_ooooo shocker._).

Then there's Dib. We've been friends since diapers (Gaz and I became friends at 5 even though we knew each other.) and did pretty much everything together. Even though Dib was a toddler he still was into the paranormal. My mom has a picture of me and Dib as babies; I was playing with bunnies while Dib was playing with blocks that spelled 'aliens' **(A/N: you guys remember mysterious mysteries right?).** I chuckled, remembering the picture which is somewhere in the boxes.

It's my first time in 7 years that I'm going to see those two face to face. Sure we talk in cell phone (which I gave him since my house number is still the same) and we talked about how we've been, our lives, how much school sucks and blah blah blah.

Darn… that was the last cupcake. Meh I'll just get my favorite ice cream… CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE DOUGH. My mom keeps telling me I'll get fat and rot my teeth but that's never happen in the whole 14 years of my life. Luckily I've planted a mini fridge in my new room so I can have more room to put my darlings in.

The moving men just took the last few boxes so we should get to my new house tomorrow insted. Funny, I thought we had a lot more boxes... oh well. I took out my phone and texted Dib to tell him we'll be arriving early.

'_Hey Dib, we'll actually be arriving tomorrow instead of Monday'_

'_WHAT? But I still have a lot to do! I didn't even plan what we're gonna do yet :('_

I chuckled, he's such a nerd. _'Don't worry we'll just wing it :)'_

'_Lol still the same laid back Zel I know and love.'_

'_You know it Dibbeh XD'_

'_I can't wait to see you after 7 years.'_

'_Ditto. See you tomorrow.'_

I took a poop soda and went to my room, excited to see Dib, Gaz, and my sucky but still awesome town.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: What do you guys of-<strong>

**Zim: This pitiful, horrible story. Review, yes?**

**Me: STOP STEALING MY LINES AND MY STORY ISN'T HORRIBLE!**

**Zim: YOU LIE! YOU LIIIIIIEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Who's Zel?

**A/N: Hey here's chapter 2**

* * *

><p><em>Dib's POV<em>

Shit! She's coming tomorrow! I have to keep her away from Zim, who knows what he could do to her. Zel has always been my best friend and my only friend so I want her to be safe. Zel maybe tough but he knows what that alien scum will do to her. I need to keep a close eye on Zim. While I was thinking how I could keep Zel away from that alien, I bumped into the devil himself.

"Watch it Dib-stink!" He glared at me while Gir was break dancing.

Instead of me saying something back like I usually do, I only said "Sorry." and continued to walk looking down, still thinking of how to keep Zel safe.

Zim must have thought I was thinking about how to stop him from destroying the Earth because he said, "Stupid hyooman! You will not stop the almighty _ZIM! _For I have a plan. It involves a lot of cobras and I will-"

"Yeah, sure, whatever Zim." I yelled back. I can feel his stare as I continued to walk home.

* * *

><p><em>Zim's POV<em>

The Dib-stink seems unusual. Zim has never seen him not care about my plans, besides the time his putrid sister needed help.

"Pathetic human." I muttered then turned Gir. "Gir! C'mon we're going back to the base!"

"YAY!" He yelled and skipped behind me. When we got to the base, I immediately shouted to the computer.

"COMPUTER! Show Zim camera #1!" I demanded.

"_Whatever." _My computer said lazily. He brought down the screen and I saw the Dib-stink pacing around while his pathetic little sister is playing an entertainment device that I now know is called a "Game Slave".

"_Gaz, what am I going to do? Zel is coming _tomorrow."

The Gaz-human groaned. _"Dib, just shut up already! She's Zel, she can handle herself."_

The Dib just grabbed her by the shoulders. _"She's my best friend and I don't want her to get hurt!" _The Dib yelled.

Gaz just picked him up by the collar._ "If you ever touch me again, I'm going to hurt you in such illegal ways." _With that she threw him on the floor and walked away, still playing her Game Slave.

Dib just sat there with a thinking face. Who is this 'Zel' hyooman? Wait, Dib said she's his best friend. If this 'Zel' is his best friend, she might want to expose Zim like Dib.

I can feel the anger boiling inside me. "Computer! Keep the base in high security." With that, I go down to my lab, coming up with evil plans to stop the Zel-monkey for exposing me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's so short, I was rushing and I also apologize if it's so crappy **


	3. Chapter 3: Author's Note

**I would like to say sorry. This story is up for adoption (again, accidentally deleted the chapter that said that.). If anyone want to adopt it, either PM or review me.**

**Thank you,**

**~Music lover3212**


End file.
